


A Bittersweet Surprise

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: African American reader - Freeform, Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, Conflict, F/M, Family Conflict, Fatherhood, Interracial Relationship, Parenthood, daughter - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: After their awkward reunion and finding out that the place Loki left their father has been destroyed, Thor reveals to Loki that he is a father. How will Loki handle the news, and will he step up and take on the rewarding responsibility of fatherhood?





	A Bittersweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr and decided to post it here. Depending on the response I get, I might decide to write more, but my Arthur Curry fic takes priority right now!

“I can’t believe you’re still alive,” Thor said, “I saw you die. I mourned for you. I cried for you.”

 

“I’m honored?” Loki replied dryly.

 

“You have a daughter, Loki.”

 

The smug expression on his brother’s face suddenly vanished, and as pale as he already was, he became paler.

 

Turning his attention from the ruins of Shady Acres to his brother, the God of Mischief opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, unable to come up with a witty retort.

 

He was a father? Since when? How?

 

“The woman you met those years ago before you carried out your attack,” Thor said as if reading his thoughts, “Y/N. She’s been raising your daughter this whole time alone, under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

He watched as his brother’s confused expression softened slightly.

 

“Brother, had I known…”

 

“You cannot change what’s behind you,” Thor said, “But now that I know you’re alive, I thought it best that you know.”

 

There were a few moments of silence between them as Loki processed this information. What he had with Y/N was brief yet wonderful, and there was not a day that passed since the short-lived affair that he did not think of her. In the most difficult times, he often replayed the memories of her in his head; her soft, beautiful dark skin. Her smile. Her laugh. Her pretty brown eyes. He kept an unashamed and arrogant composure when his actions of the past were brought up, of course, but deep down, he wondered what Y/N must have thought when she witnessed what he had done. As much as he thought of her, however, he never spoke of her. He was surprised Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. even knew about her. 

 

“My daughter,” Loki said finally, “What is her name?”

 

Thor smiled, delighted that Loki still had enough softness to want to know more about his child.

 

“Freya,” he said before finally turning away from the demolished building to look at his brother, “She’s beautiful, and when she smiles, I see you.”

 

A small curl formed at the corners of Loki’s lips. Never had he ever imagined he would ever be a father, nor did he believe there would ever be a reason to return to Midgard. He wanted nothing more than to meet his daughter, but in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but believe that he was probably the last person Y/N wanted Freya to know.

 

“You should see her,” Thor said, “A child should know her father. I’ve told her all about us growing up as brothers, but it’s not quite the same. Y/N has done the best she can. Freya should hear the stories from you.”

 

“Well, it’s good to know she’s close with her uncle,” Loki said. There was no hiding the hint of bitterness in his tone. “Given my history, I’m not so sure it’s a good idea. I’m not exactly known to be good with children,” he went on.

 

“She’s your daughter, Loki,” Thor said with furrowed brows, “and she already adores you. Y/N made sure of that when I told you what you did for me.”

 

Before Loki could respond, a gold circle of magic appeared around his feet.

 

“What is this? What are you doing?” Thor asked with alarm.

 

“This isn’t me,” Loki responded before falling through the circle.


End file.
